The Future Generation
by Kirisakills
Summary: Do forgive me if I don't live on your expectations. The children of the legendary duelists enter high schol... what awaits? chaos? mayhem? or maybe... love... OCXChazz and probbably a BIG love triangle on OC, OC and Alexis


When the new ones come in, trouble brews out

Chapter One: Maximillion Jr.!

"Well you're the new one who passed the test hmmm?" Said the Chancellor who was… Quite… Fat and bald XD!

"Yeah… Obviously, dad allowed me go to this academy… He said it would help me develop my dueling skills…" Said the new comer…

Meet the 15 y/o Maximillion Sena… He's about the height of Atticus Rhodes and his hairstyle is… How to say… A-La-Uchiha Itachi style and yet he has a few streaks of shiny navy-raven blue hair… Just for his style…

"Oh good! Good! Your age requirement meets the level of a Ra Yellow!" Exclaimed the rather enthusiastic Chancellor…

"Oh about that… Dad told me to pay you a certain amount to make me reach Obelisk blue…about 500 million dollars… I believe this is enough?" Said the rather Elegant Sena as he took out briefcases filled with the dollars he just said about a while ago…

"Oh… my oh my sure it is! WELCOME ABOARD!!" Said the greedy little chancellor who immediately took the briefcases "Enjoy your stay!"

"Oh yeah sure" He said as he went out of the office and went to the classroom where the old geezer Crowler begins his classes… which happens to be Chemistry…

"Now! Everybody open your books to page 345! IMMIDIATELY!!" Shouted Crowler as he headed to the blackboards, grabbed himself a chalk and then wrote some stuff before he even began class…

"Crap… This class is one hell of a class worth taking" Jaden Yuki said as he lazily opened his book filled with the pictures he doodled on...

"Jaden we need to take this whether we like it or not… Besides what have you done with your book?! You think this periodic table is some sort of cross-word puzzle hm!?" Exclaimed Syrus as he took the book to examine what Jaden did…

"Oh so that's what you call that thing! I thought it was some kind of crossword puzzle… Besides even if I did knew what you call that thingy, I would doodle on it anyway! Chemistry is boring!!" Said Jaden… "I mean who loves that damn chemistry book?"

"Well I do!" Said the quite annoyed Alexis Rhodes

"Oh come on…! Your sooo boring!!" Said Jaden…

"…Do you have problems with us loving chemistries?" Said the pissed Bastion Misawa who started to crack his knuckles preparing to punch Jaden If he trash talks chemistry again… (What's the point of liking chemistry?? I HATE chemistry as well XD!! : P!!)

"Tha-that's nothing Bastion 'ol pal!!" Said the terrified-to-death Jaden with of course sweat drops… Anime style…

"Better be!" Said Bastion as he took his seat.

"Oh Thanks Bastion! I didn't know you have muscles that strong to scare away Jaden." Said the impressed Alexis

"Oh- I- it was n- nothing" Stammered the Oh-so-shy-around-the-ladies Bastion who was blushing… Yes… You herd me…

"Anyway you guys ever had seen the game last night?" Asked Jaden

"Oh yeah! The time when Steve Nash did his thing it was-" Atticus was cut when everyone herd a BANG! Opening the door…

"Oh… WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Shouted the angry Crowler as he saw a new little face kicking the 2 door…

"SENA IS IN THE HOUSE!!" Said Sena as he entered the classroom with everyone's jaws dropping with shock.

"Why if I am correct you're the new comer? Sena if my intuition is correct…" Said Crowler…

"Oh yeah… Sorry if I caused such a ruckus… Just wanted to make an entrance…" Said Sena shyly…

"Apology accepted… Everyone, I would like you to meet our new comer, Mr. Maximillion Sena, Maximillion Pegasus' only son" Crowler said… "Now Mr. Sena, Introduce yourself…" Said Crowler.

"MA-MAXIMILLION!? ARE MY EARS DECIEVEING ME?!" Said the shocked Alexis and Bastion

"Ma-Maximillion?!" Said Zane as He stammered! The information was too shocking it made him stammer! (_**FOR THE FIRST TIME!!**_)

"My name's Maximillion Sena. I'll be staying at Obelisk Blue Dorm so… WATCH OUT 'CAUSE SENA IS KRUNK!!" He shouted out loud enough for the whole academy to hear…

"Well the kid's got vigor" Said Bastion

"Yeah, Just like Jaden…" Said Syrus

"Well I only have one thing to say about that…I LIKE YA KID!!" Jaden said as he went to Sena's side and hooked him with his arm, giving him a friendly buddy-buddy hug "We're gonna get along buddy!!"

"We… Might…" Said Sena who was quite terrified with Jaden _'yo… this kid is freaking me out… look at that hairstyle… looks like a mushroom… MUSHROOM HEAD!!'_

Then immediately the noisy-voiced Crowler shouted to Jaden "GET BACK TO YOUR CHAIR SLACKER!! And Sena, you may take your seat there by Mr. Atticus Rhodes' chair… Mr. Rhodes please raise your hand"

As ordered Atticus raised his hand in order for Sena to see where he was seated

Then as ordered, Sena looked on where this 'Atticus Rhodes' was seated…

'_Oh I just hope I would be at the corner! Not beside some freak…'_ He thought quietly

Little did he know about it, this would be the start of a good friendship between him and Attie?

As ordered… AGAIN… Sena went up to his seat and yeah sat on it… DuHhh…

"Okay, we shall continue now…" He said as he continued to write some notes before he started discussing (Writer: okay… this is a living proof that Crowler is INDEED is a BORE!!)

Sena was fixing his hair when suddenly; Atticus began to tap him by the shoulder…

"What is it?" Sena said

"Yo… I see your Maximillion Pegasus' son…" Said the curious Atticus…

"Yeah… The name's Maximillion Sena… But you can simply call me Sena… And you are…?"

"Atticus Rhodes pal… I'm getting the feeling we're gonna be good pals!!" Said the enthusiastic brunette…

"Nice meeting you! So… You're in obelisk blue eh? You're probably 18 or 19 eh?" Asked Atticus

"Nope… Just 15…" he said coolly…

"What-!" said Atticus in shock of the news…

"…Quite impressive if you ask me… I'm looking forward to your progress here Sena…" said Zane as he looked at Sena as if with quite high expectations… _"Now I have someone that I can treat as my rival."_ He thought.

"Thank you very much… Mr.…?" Sena replied

"Zane Truesdale…" Zane replied as he gave Sena a Smirk

"Heh," Sena said as he grinned back

"What the… Have I just been forgotten?" Atticus said a little bit sadly…

"OKAY LISTEN UP EVERYONE!!" Shouted the big-mouthed-and-loud-voiced Crowler…

Okay finally! DONE WITH THE DAMN CLASSES!!

After almost 8 "boozing" hours of classes they've finally finished! (Based on the PSP game, classes at duel academy start by 8:00 am and ends at 4:00 pm) So then this is when the fun begins!

"Yo Sena!!" Shouted Atticus as he ran Next to him, trying to catch up

"What is it?" Asked Sena who was pretty bored?

"Want to catch up with the good waves down by the beach?" Asked Attie

"Whaddaya mean?" asked Sena

"I'm asking you if you want to go surfing… You know the ladies would be there and it would be a shame to let them down…" Said Atticus "I mean dude, your hormones work on like a million chicks around by 10,000 miles!!" exaggerated Atticus

"Yeah right" The sarcastic Sena said

"Oh really just look" said Atticus as he pointed at a group of girls chit chatting then when Sena looked at them they suddenly blushed and giggles and squealed "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"See? What did I tell you…" Said Atticus

"Wow didn't know I was such a Lady charmer…" said Sena to himself who was also kinda shocked himself about the ladies' reaction

"Well come on and join! Some of my friends would be watching and some would be joining… so… Whaddaya say?" asked Atticus, looking like a puppy in the rain that was begging to Sena to come take him home with him

"Oh man, you are undeniable…" Sena as he gave out a big sigh

"HA!! I knew it!! YOU'RE THE MAN!!" Atticus said as he punched Sena by the shoulder

"Yeah I know… and… THAT HURT!!" he shouted

"Oops… sorry dude" Atticus said

"Okay now where do I get surfing gear AND a surfing board?" Asked Sena quizzically

"Hm… Actually I have an extra pair of surfing gear that I would gladly give to you! It's brand-new and untouched OR worn!" he proudly said

"Oh yeah that'll work" Sena said as he made a friendly grin.

"Oh plus to that I don't have any surfing board… but you can rent down by the beach stalls…" Atticus said

"Suuure!" Said Sena

"Okay! LAST ONE TO THE BEACH IS A ROTTEN KURRIBOH!!" Teased Atticus as he ran away

"Why the heck a kurribohh?" asked Sena to himself but ran with Atticus as well anyway

-Okay let's move our location to the beach so we can get this over with…-

They we're all at the beach. Atticus was wearing his usual gear… the black one with white lines by the side, while Sena was wearing a white one with blue lines by the side and also a surfboard, which reads "Surfah Boy"

"Told you they had the best surfboards there!" Said Atticus as he took his surfboard, which read, "Tell 'em" (I had no idea where that came from… maybe from Soulja boy's 'crank that' XD)

"Yeah they sure do…" grinned Sena as he looked around the beach.

"Man why the face Sena, it's like you've seen a ghost or something?" said Atticus as he looked at the blank-expression Sena staring at some point

"Oh… Never mind… You were saying Att?" said Sena as he went back to Att

Atticus gave out a big sigh. "Oh just never mind…" after saying that Atticus noticed that Chazz, Jaden, Zane, Syrus and Bastion was heading their way

"YO ATT!!" Shouted the loud-mouthed kiddo Jaden.

"Yo guys! Look who I found! Sena!" Shouted back Atticus

"_These guys are like from the jungle or something… they keep on shouting and shouting… who are they? Tarzan and Jane?"_ Thought Sena as his ears got irritated from all the noise since it was real noisy

"You guys are SO noisy! Keep it down now!" Shouted Bastion

"Said the loud voiced brute…" said Chazz who was… well quite pissed off, and then he saw a girl, a little bit younger than he was, cast a shadow nearby a big rock and suddenly disappeared

"_Hey… where'd she go? Maybe it's just my imagination… yeah…' _thought Chazz as he went back with Atticus and the gang.

" . . . " Said Zane… who was almost TOO quiet at times

Okay everyone's met where the really do meet…. Uh is it confusing?

"So which of you guys will surf and which ones will just watch?" asked Atticus as he strokes a pose with the surfboard.

"Well… I think Misawa and Zane will be the ones who would watch… We'll all be surfing! We brought our gear and we'll just rent some surfboards…" said Jaden

"Well that's great! Let's go catch up some waves then!" Said Sena energetically…

"YOU BET YOUR ASS WE WOULD!!" Shouted Att as he ran with Sena and the others as well…

Now we'll be seeing bishies doing their thing in the beach!

"ALRIGHT NOW THIS IS LIVING!!" shouted Atticus as he was surfing with the waves. As he did this he was hoping he would get the spotlight… again…

Of course Sena with his newfound buddies won't make Atticus that easy for him…

"YO MONKEY HEAD!! LIVING MY ASS!!" Shouted Jaden as he threw a sea urchin at Atticus' Surfboard

"What the- YO WATCH IT!! Wo--WOAH!!" Shouted Atticus as he lost his balance and fell off the water

"Ha ha ha!!" Laughed Jaden but as late as he knew it, he fell down as well… So much for karma…

"Looks like It's just you and me now Sena" said Chazz as he continued to surf with the waves

"Looks like it! But no!" Said Sena as he did an awesome trick (yeah Johnny Kapahalla style)

"Woah… Now that is cool!" Chazz said "Heh, bet you can't do this!" he said as he amazed Sena with an even BETTER move

"Tha- woah!" said Sena when he fell on his board as well!

And the winner by outstanding balance… CHAZZ PRINCETON!!

Yeah after that outstanding performance… they went down by the beach sands once again and went straight to the nearby bar (Yo… what I mean to say is resto-bar… where they sell smoothies and stuff like that…)

"Whew… Man I'm thirsty!!" Jaden said quite loudly

"Okay… Since Atticus was the 1st one who got beat… YOU TREAT US!" Shouted Bastion who didn't even surf…

"Oh okay… Well today's my treat so better consider yourselves lucky! YO WAITER! 6 orders of your specialty drinks!" Shouted Atticus quite loudly…

"Oh yes mister right away!" Said the waiter quite busy…

"Okay… Chazz you never told me YOU knew how to surf" Said Atticus as he patted Chazz on the back "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" he said.

"Heh! You'd better be! I'm the greatest since I can… CHAZZ IT UP!!" he said proudly

"Okay, you guys just shut up your beginning to be noisy… again" Sena said

"Well it looks like Sena hates noise as much as I hate chemistry!" Jaden said as he began to start another conversation once again.

"Uh never mind… It's okay I guess…" Sena said… Who obviously wants to have a best friend already? (Be patient Sena-kun! )

"Anyway how come you chose to study here at Duel Academia?" Asked Chazz quite arrogantly…

"I guess something has drawn me here…" He said coolly

Everyone gave him a glare…

"Okay, would you just mind telling us the REAL reason? Not some spiritual thingy…" Jaden said

"Okay… I didn't like the other academy I went into…" He said

"Here's your order… Enjoy!" Said the waiter as he gave each of the guys their share of the shake.

"Oh… So why you don't like it?" Bastion wondered as he slurped some of his drink.

"Too boring… all about yakking and yakking about how to do stuff… makes me wanna sleep and play video games rather than studying…" Said Sena as he drank some of his drink.

"See? Chickens with the same feather, fly in a flock together!" Said Jaden proudly…

"Uh… I think you mean 'birds' not 'chicken'…" Corrected Bastion

"Right! I knew that!" Said Jaden proudly.

"So anyway, what's duel academy like anyway?" asked Sena curiously

"Well it's like any school… But unlike any school… This school has the BEST duelists… EVER!!" Atticus said

"Yeah…" Said Zane "And luckily for us, we got another kid to be one of the BEST" he continued

"Who?" Asked Sena

Zane just gave him a smirk

"Well it's obvious he's referring to you…" Bastion said.

"Well I'm flattered!" Sena said as he drank more juice

"Yeah! Your 15 and you are an Obelisk!" Atticus said

"Yeah!! That's awesome!!" Jaden said

"Well hate to admit it yet I like your battling strategy! It's unique…" Chazz said

"Oh yeah thanks!" Sena said with a smirk.

'_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! I have buddies of my own! I'm sooo happy! This is the most glorious day of my life!! Yukata!! T.T!!"_ Sena thought

"So buddy, Your at Obelisk am I right my man? What's your room number?" Said Atticus as he made a big grin

"Yeah… I'm at 23" Said Sena

"Aw no fair! Zane you get him as a roommate… anyway… Sena's my BEST FRIEND!!" He shouted as he stood up his chair

"YO EVERYONE! SENA IS MY BEST FRIEND AND NOBODY CAN REPLACE HIM!!" he shouted and sat back on his chair.

"Woah… is he really all high-spirited and all like that?" Asked Sena

"Yeah… He's like that all the time! HE'S THE BEST!!" Jaden said then he began to shout "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" all loud…

"At times like these… I wish Atticus and Jaden were in comma…" Zane said

"Aw come on… they're a pretty lively bunch if you ask me…" said Sena "Anyway can you teach me a little bit more about dueling? It's been a long time since I've last touched my deck" Said Sena

"Hm… I'll have to think about that…" Zane said

"I'll give you a picture of Lady Mai if you do" Said Sena said with catty eyes on Zane

"All right then… J-jus p-promise m-me you w-won't tell anyone…A-about…" Said Zane who was obviously blushing as hell…

"It's a deal!" Said Sena who was quite smiling like a cat…

"Heh, anyway would you like a tour 'round the academia? You are, after all a newbie so you might get lost or something…" said Atticus who was quite enthusiastic.

"Maybe some other time… I gotta go and unload my baggage so I won't find it that hard to fix my room…" Said Sena.

"Well what's wrong Chazz, you seem awfully quiet…" Said Atticus

"Oh… Never mind…" Said Chazz in a carefree tone while he was looking outside the window.

"Well have you gotten over Alexis yet?" Asked Bastion. "After all she did deny you awful LOTS of times… Don't you think it's time for a new love or something?" said Bastion

"Yeah maybe…" Said Chazz who was obviously looking outside the window…

'_I wonder where that girl go… I didn't get a good look at her too… WAIT!! What are you thinking Chazz! Focus on pulverizing the damn rivals… FOCUS ON THE GOAL!! KEEP YOUR HEAD ON THE GAME… I MUST TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!'_ Thought Chazz as he suddenly stood up "KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE PRIZE!!"

Then suddenly, everyone was looking at him, blankly…

"Uh…. Those are… Words of encouragement! For Sena ehe…" Chazz said as he laughed nervously…

"What a thoughtful 'ol buddy you are Chazz!" Said Jaden as he gave his 'buddy' Chazz a buddy-buddy hug.

"GET OFF ME LOSER!!" Said Chazz as he shook Jaden off him…

"You guys look so cute together! Like a boyfriend-girlfriend type!" Said Sena as he smirked

"EWWW! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS BOY!" Shouted both Jaden and Chazz, both disgusted with Sena's comment

"Ha ha! Both of your expressions are the funniest when you do that! Cute!" Said Sena

"Yo! If you don't stop with those insults I'll make sure I'll beat up the living daylights in you" Said Chazz as he cracked up all his knuckles, preparing to punch Sena with anger.

"Yo! I was just kidding around… No offense dude…" Said Sena

"You'd better… I'm prepared to punch your face off" Said Chazz.

"That goes double!" Said Jaden

"Yo, sorry if I have hurt your feelings or whatever…." Said Sena

"Yeah apology accepted… BUDDY!!" Shouted Jaden once again!

"Woah would you look at the time…I'd better go now… I need to study about Ratio and Proportion… You know…" Said Bastion as he took one last drink of his juice until he has finished it all up! "Thanks for the drinks Att and nice meeting ya Sena! Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" He rushed.

"Well that was one busy fellow" Said Atticus… then suddenly he remembered that he had to do some stuff "OH My guys! I gotta go! I gotta play this new game called 'Resident Evil'… So see ya later guys!" Att said as he ran but also, left his share of the payment and bills…

"Zane and I would be dong some man-to-man arrangement of decks… so we also gotta go… RIGHT Zane?" Said Sena as he looked at Zane expecting him for an answer… But yet it's like he's blackmailing him with the looks that say 'Go or else…'

"Uh… Yeah whatever he said…" Zane said as he followed Sena

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Said Sena as him and Zane went off…

"Guess it's the 3 of us left now huh?" Said Atticus who was bored… As hell…

"Oh no… We're NOT going to surf again! I'm tired and I wanna chill!" Said Chazz.

"Yeah…" Said Jaden who began to drink more of his juice until he has finished. "You gonna finish that?" he asked at Chazz.

"You can have it…" Chazz said as he gave his glass to Jaden.

"Thanks!" Jaden said as he took the glass then he glugged up all the juice

"Yeah whatever I'm out of here…" Said Chazz as he went out to go to his dorm…

"Guess I'll be going as well…" Atticus said and went back to his dorm as well...

"Those two are such bores!" Jaden scoffed as he called up a waiter.

"YO WAITER!! 7 MORE ORDERS OF THE JUICE!!" Said Jaden as he drank more of the juice and waited for his order….

Okay, let's leave Jaden with his juices…

Now at the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm, Sena is unpacking up his bag gages and fixing up his things…

"Man, this room sure is spacious…" Said Sena as he was looking around for a while after fixing up all his things

"Yeah… Sometimes it scares me…" Zane said

"Yeah… being alone sure is sad…" Sena said

"Not really… Anyway let's discuss about your dueling skills so we can get over this already" Zane said.

"Oh… Seems to me that you really want that Lady Mai picture that badly hm? Well in that case I'll tell ya" Sena said

**Me: **2nd fanfic ! Greetings to Carl-san! Thanks to him I got this idea …

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and it's characters… And I do not own Sena Maximillion… Carl-kun owns him… (Yes it's his OC character…)

Gonna put Kirisaki soon… when I'm not feeling lazy… .


End file.
